


Day 7: Bodyswap

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Don't Judge Me, Frottage, I like people riding cock, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Making Out, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Topping from the Bottom, Witch Curses, yes this is a recurring theme with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: A curse makes Stiles and Derek switch bodies for a few hours. Of course Stiles decides this is a great opportunity for the both of them.





	Day 7: Bodyswap

Stiles was practically bouncing as he walked into the loft. Derek following close behind.

“Would you wait up.” Derek barked, then groaned at the sound of his voice. It wasn’t his. It was Stiles’. They’d been hit with a curse and swapped bodies. Now they were stuck waiting for it to wear off. Which meant staying close together just to be safe.

“I’m sorry, your legs are freakishly long and fast.” Stiles said with a grin that looks almost silly on Derek’s normally stoic face.  

“I’m an inch taller than you.” Derek said with a roll of his eyes, arms crossing over his chest with his annoyance.

“Two. You’re two inches taller. And a freaking werewolf.” Stiles countered, bouncing a bit in place as he swung his arms and looked around the loft. “I mean, this is nuts. I knew you have enhanced senses but, like, experiencing them first hand is amazing. I can actually smell you’re annoyed with me. I totally get why you guy’s comment on my emotions now. Damn that is intense.”

Derek actually groaned, a hand coming up to rub at his temporary face. “How are you still acting like you have ADHD in -my- body. Your brain chemistry stayed over here. I’m starting to get why you always smell like adderall and anxiety. It’s crazy over here.” he grumbled before going to walk past Stiles and take a seat on the corner of his bed.

Stiles snorted at that. “Oh, please. You love the way I smell and you know it.” He said, coming to sit beside Derek, leaning in so he was whispering into his ear now. “I’ve seen you get hard just from catching a whiff of me when I’m turned on.” he practically purred before leaning in and nipping at Derek’s (his own) earlobe in the way he knew Derek would like.

A shiver ran through Derek at that. A reaction he never got from the same action being done to his own body. It felt good. “You seriously wanna do this right now?” he asked, catching onto what Stiles was up to and turning his head to raise a skeptical eyebrow.

Stiles raised one back, and Derek had to admit, he kind of got what Stiles would say about how expressive they were. It’s different seeing them from this angle. Stiles put a hand on Derek’s knee then, trailing his fingers up his inner thigh in a way that made Derek’s breath catch in his throat.

“Fuck. This is so weird. Fine. I’m keeping my eyes closed though.” He said sternly before doing just that and ducking forward to kiss Stiles. It was weird at first, but he quickly got over it when he found himself on his back with Stiles between his legs grinding against him just right to have his cock already growing hard in the confines of his jeans.

A moment later Stiles broke the kiss, trailing his lips along Derek’s cheek before going to nip at his ear again. “Think about it. I know all my favorite spots, you know all of yours. We can finally see how it feels for the other when we-” he paused to suck at the spot under his ear, grinning at the sound of his own voice gasping out from it “find them.”

“Don’t need further convincing.” Derek said, a little out of breath as Stiles moved lower to pull Derek’s t-shirt aside and nip at the tendons on the side of his neck. “Just be careful, you don’t know how to handle my strength.”

Almost as if to punctuate the point, Derek heard and felt his shirt tearing. Opening his eyes he saw a pout on his own face as Stiles looked down at what he’d done.

“Damn, I really liked that shirt.” He said, rearing up on his knees to blink down at Derek.

Groaning, Derek pushed up as well and moved to shuck off the flannel and torn t-shirt. “Find a new one online later and I’ll buy it for you. For now, we were in the middle of something.”

Stiles huffed a laugh at that before pulling off the dark grey henley he’s wearing and leaning down to capture Derek’s lips in another kiss. He was starting to get why Derek would go on about how he smelled, how and felt, tasted. Werewolf senses really were dialed up to 11. And fuck if this wasn’t totally hot. Totally weird, seeing as he was smelling and tasting himself, but still hot.

He could hear the uptick in Derek’s heart, smell the arousal rolling off him, making him feel almost drunk with how much it turned him on. He broke the kiss, moving lower to trail kisses down Derek’s chest as he started to remove his pants. Grinning at the groan he earned from biting a nipple lightly.

“How are you this sensitive?” Derek asked with another gasp as Stiles started to pull down his pants, another bite making his hips jerk of their own accord even though the only thing he cock rubbed against was the hem of his boxers that were currently being removed.

“Hell if I know, it’s awesome though, right?” Stiles said, pulling away just long enough to toss Derek’s pants and underwear aside before starting to remove his own. “Please tell me I can fuck you?” He added, moving to stand so he could make quicker work of the tight black denim.

Derek groaned at the thought, one hand coming up to rub at his face while the other wrapped around his cock and gave it an experimental stroke. He groaned at the feel. It was different, seeing as Stiles was circumcised and he wasn’t, but it was still good. “Yeah, yeah alright.” he agreed after a beat. He liked to bottom now and then, and Stiles seemed to absolutely love it. Could be fun in his body.

Stiles did a triumphant little fist pump that Derek thankfully didn’t see, too busy laying back and stroking himself lazily as he waited with closed eyes. It only took a moment to dig out the bottle of unscented lube Derek kept kicking around, and he crawled back between Derek’s legs a moment later with it in hand.

Derek groaned at the first brush of a slick finger over his hole, hand stilling as he waited.

“Keep touching yourself.” Stiles said, finger circling the ring of muscles before gently pressing in.

Derek gasped at that, hand moving slowly again as Stiles circled then pressed in a few more times. It felt good. Really good. Especially when Stiles’ finger finally sank in and started to move in and out at a steady pace. The stretch wasn’t too much, and he felt himself starting to rock into the movements, another finger joining not long after that and making him let out a moan that was downright filthy.  

Stiles took his time opening Derek up, grinning at the way he squirmed and moaned, hand dropping to squeeze the base of his cock and keep him from cumming too soon. Especially when Stiles hit his prostate, making the wolf turned temporarily human arch up and cry out loudly.

“There we go.” Stile said, adding a third finger and finally reach down to stroke his own cock, the which he’d been doing his best to ignore. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking the way he’d remembered watching Derek stroke it countless times before. He gasped at the first slide, hands stilling as he tried to compose himself. This was going to be good.  

Derek groaned and rolled his hips. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” he asked, voice giving away how wrecked he felt.

Stiles shook his head to clear his thoughts before pulling his fingers from Derek and slicking up his cock, biting back a moan at how good it felt. Right as he moved to kneel between Derek’s legs a thought occurred and he sat back. “Ride me.” he said, making Derek’s eyes snap open.

“What?” he asked, pushing up onto his elbows to look at Stiles.

“Ride me. I don’t wanna get carried away and hurt you. So, ride me.” he said resolutely, moving across the massive bed to lay on his back with his head on his pillow.

Groaning Derek got up and came to straddle Stiles’ lap. “I haven’t done this in a while.” he grumbled, rising up to line up with Stiles’ cock where he held in place for him.

“It’s like riding a bike.” Stiles couldn’t help but joke, laugh dying in his throat and being replaced by a moan as Derek began to sink down onto his cock.  

“H-holy fuck…” Derek said with a groan, moving his hips in a little experimental roll once he’d taken a moment to adjust. “I could get used to this…”

Stiles let out a chuckle, hands coming to hold Derek’s hips, guiding him as he rocked a bit. “Yeah, well I’m gonna want my body back eventually, big guy.” he said, biting back a groan when Derek lifts up a bit more and starts to really roll his hips, finding a rhythm and pace all his own as he learns what feels good with Stiles’ body.

Derek moans, finding the best angle for his hips and picking up his speed. “N-not saying I wanna k-keep it…” he stutters out before moaning again, finding if he leans back, away from Stiles, and puts a hand on the other mans leg, like he suddenly remembers Stiles doing before, he’s hitting all the best spots on every rise and fall. The muscles inside him starting to coil tight and pure electric pleasure coursing through him as he goes.

Stiles grins, seeing Derek move like he would, feeling how good it feels from the other side of things. He can smell the spike in arousal in the air, feel the way Derek is growing tense. Hell, he can -hear- his pulse quickening as he gets closer to the edge. And of course there’s the feel for him as well. Derek feels so good around him, which, hello weird time to remember he’s technically fucking himself, but who the fuck cares because this feels amazing.

He has to use his hands to help Derek keep moving through his orgasm, moving his hips for him like Derek has had to do with him when he’s on top and came hard enough to lose all coordination. The second Derek clenches around him Stiles totally gets it. Why Derek likes to top more than bottom. It’s so different from when they just switch in normal circumstances. All he feels is the tight heat of Derek around him, the intense smell of arousal and cum making his senses hit their breaking point.  

He cums with a howl, not a super loud wolfy one, but it’s still a damn howl and he has to make himself let go of Derek’s hips so he doesn’t hurt him as he shudders through his release.

When he comes back to himself a moment later Derek is still straddling him. They’re both breathing hard, both sweaty and smelling of sex and cum and contentment. “Wow…” Stiles says after a moment, staring up into Derek’s(his) eyes in amazement.

“Yeah.” Derek agrees with a nod. “I’m taking a shower, eating something, and them I’m showing you all the things I like that we didn’t get to before all of this happened.” he said, indicating the mess of cum that covered the both of their stomachs and Stiles’ chest.

Stiles grinned at that. “Fuck yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
